


I Trust You'll Keep Me Safe

by evilregal



Series: DRABBLE CYCLE ROUND 11 ~ KINKS (femslash100) [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Incest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal/pseuds/evilregal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma wakes up in her mommy’s bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Trust You'll Keep Me Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash100 drabble cycle round 11 - kinks  
> prompt: obedience

Emma wakes up in her mommy’s bed with no recollection as to how she ended up there. The space next to her is empty, cold.   
  
She rubs the sleep out of her eyes and pushes herself up to a sitting position.   
  
Her stomach growls angrily.   
  
“Mommy!” she calls, whining. Emma is hungry and lonely. Her mommy needs to fix it.   
  
Instead of her mommy though, a large dog comes running into the room and leaps onto the bed, its tail wagging dangerously.   
  
Emma squeals part in surprise and part in fright. She scrabbles back, sitting atop the pillows.   
  
The beast is towering over her, slippery tongue hanging between bared teeth. It howls a warning and prowls towards her slowly.   
  
“No! Bad doggy! Sit! I said sit!”   
  
Too late. It pounces, pinning Emma down.   
  
Emma shrieks and giggles as the werewolf’s tongue tickles her ear.   
  
“Mama, stop!” Emma commands, breathless. But it’s pointless. Nobody can tame the beast except…   
  
“Mommy! Help!”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! xx


End file.
